


Мой возлюбленный — сам гром, поцелуи его — молнии, и ласки его — буря

by Cexmet



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Incest, Language: Russian, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Thordis, What If Jane Foster Had Found the Hammer of Thor?, what if
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Постканон арки комикса "What If?" 1-10, где Джейн сначала становится Тором, а потом на ней женится Один.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мой возлюбленный — сам гром, поцелуи его — молнии, и ласки его — буря

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2014 для команды Мстителей.   
> Бета - Malahit.

Господин Асгарда, всеотец Один, засыпает на мягком ложе, перебирая мягкие пряди темных волос своей супруги, Джейн из Мидгарда, женщины, чье сердце сильнее бури. Она — его новая королева, могущественная, бесстрашная, достойная народа асов. Джейн не побоялась снять доспех, отдать оружие тому, кто в нем нуждался, — и получила в благодарность за это венец; но даже сам Один не может сказать, достойна ли эта замена, что желаннее: место на троне, подле того, кто правит величайшим из девяти миров, или имя богини грома? 

Сейчас она дышит спокойно, ровно, сердце бьется размеренно и тихо, но когда Один обнимает ее, он чувствует под пальцами силу неистовых молний. От них зародилась его любовь, эхом грома отозвалась она в усталой душе Одина и оживила его. Когда они с Джейн сходятся в полумраке супружеских покоев, точно два шторма сливаются в один, отражаясь друг в друге, набирая силу, — когда соединяются тучи, тяжелые от дождя, влекомые разными ветрами, в их смешении рождаются самые страшные ураганы, те, что способны разметать дома смертных, не оставив и камня на камне, вырвать из почвы столетние дубы, собрать воды рек вместе и обрушить их безжалостным потоком на беззащитную землю. Один немолод, но в теле его достаточно силы для того, чтобы доставить радость не только себе, но и юной Джейн. 

Но обоим им по сердцу другой. Они не скажут о том ни слова, нет нужды: Один не станет потешаться над Джейн, а Джейн не станет судить Одина, они, рожденные разными мирами, стали единым целым не ради того, чтобы попрекать друг друга слабостями. Порой, желая потешить супругу, Один наводит причудливую обманную магию на свое тело, представая перед Джейн тем, кого она более всего желала бы видеть на своем ложе, — Дэвидом Блэйком, как говорит она, Тором, сыном Одина, как говорит он. Джейн ласкает его, то изображая любопытство девицы, впервые видящей мужчину нагим, то неистово, властно, овладевает им, легко опрокинув на ложе, — и твердит его имя, в шепоте, стонах, бесконечно повторяет она: «Дэвид, мой Дэвид», жадно принимая в себя каждую каплю его семени. 

Собственных глаз не отвести от истины даже великому всеотцу Одину, тот, кто знает правду, не поверит в волшебный обман. Ему остается лишь сжимать веки, жмурясь, точно ребенок, впервые взглянувший на весеннее солнце после долгих зимних ночей, — он обманывает себя в точности так же, как делают это смертные, если есть среди них те, кто желал бы овладеть своим сыном, взять его, не мучаясь ни стыдом, ни сомнениями. Даже самому Одину не вспомнить, как давно живет в нем это желание, непристойное, подтачивающее его душу, как червь подтачивает корень дерева. Не из-за него ли Тор предпочел оставить Асгард и вернуться в край смертных, забрав с собой возлюбленную? Один мог бы узнать, спросить у всевидящего Хеймдаля, но боится, что правда ранит его сильнее, чем самый острый меч. 

Джейн — могучая Тордис, дева грома, ее счел достойной Мьельнир, и если кто может заменить Одину Тора, то только она, ведь те же молнии сверкают в ее душе, рвутся прочь в каждом стоне. 

В такие ночи, как сегодня, Один просит Джейн встать перед ним по-звериному, на четвереньки, и та не спорит: каждому из супругов своя радость. Один берет ее сзади, жадно дергая за волосы, царапая спину, но никогда не прикасаясь ни к груди, ни к бедрам, ни к прекрасной тонкой женской шее. Закрыв глаза, представляет себе Один, как Тор жадно хватает ртом воздух, как терзает руками покрывала, изнемогая от страсти, лишь растущей с каждым движением до тех пор, пока не наступает пора ее наивысшей силы. Тогда Один замирает, и позволяет себе поверить в собственный обман, всего на миг; он склоняется к Джейн и зовет сына — но слышит в ответ лишь высокий женский голос: как бы ни пыталась сдержать себя Джейн, страсть рвется из нее, жестоким ветром сметая ту ложь, что выстраивает Один для себя. 

А после, утомившись от ласк, полученных и отданных, господин Асгарда, всеотец Один, засыпает на мягком ложе, перебирая мягкие темные локоны своей супруги, Джейн из Мидгарда, но снится ему не она, сквозь опущенные веки видит он сияние золотых волос собственного сына.


End file.
